When the Bottom Drops Out
by Writingiswhatiam
Summary: Darcy's already been through hell, and it's about to get alot worse.


Author's Note: I've been toying with this story idea for a long time. I haven't posted it because I figured that there were a lot of stories like this out there. But then I thought, what the hell? So, I hope everyone likes it. Please review, because I could use some positive reinforcement so I can keep going.

Summery: Darcy has already been through hell, but it's about to get _a lot_ worse.

**When the Bottom Drops Out**

_Chapter__1_

_The Fallen Angel_

I stand in front of the mirror in my bathroom. I can't even stand to look at my reflection. I know what I look like. I have bags under my eyes and part of my hair is chopped off. I'm pale and my skin is dry. Who needs mirrors anyway?

_This is all his fault_. I don't even know his name. But I'd know him if I ever met him again. I'll never forget his smell. He smelled like oil and tires and something else. I still can't remember. Every once in awhile, I get bits and pieces back from _that night_. Like, I remembered that he had a white stripe on his jacket; I remembered seeing it when he tossed it to the floor. The other day, I had a flashback of a tattoo on his chest. A skull on fire.

A bell sounded, snapping me out of my thoughts. The timer had gone off. I take a deep breath and exhale. _You can do this, Phoenix, just look down. _I looked down, and I knew how magicians feel when they're standing on a trap door. I was there on that door, and the bottom was about to drop out. When the word "Pregnant" appeared on the digital display screen of the pregnancy test, I felt myself falling through the floor. It has to be Peter's, it just _has to be_. But who am I kidding? I haven't had a period since…_that_ _night_.

I'm pregnant with a stranger's baby.

I sink to the floor and pull my knees up to my chest. This can't be happening to me. How much more can I take? I can't take _any_ more. I'm on the edge as it is. Everybody at school stares at me, my parent's think I'm going crazy. I can't hide something like this. How long ago was that party at Mt. Huron? Three months? Maybe four? Shit. It's probably too late for an abortion, if I could even do that. As much as I have fallen from grace, that's one thing I cannot stand to think about.

There's a knock at the door. "Darcy, what's going on in there?" my mother's shrill voice rings through the silent bathroom.

"Nothing," I groan, "I'll be out in a minute." I stand and grab the pregnancy test and the box and stuff them in my purse.

"No, Darcy, let me in now."

I check to make sure there are no signs of the pregnancy test, and then I reach over and flush the toilet before I unlock the door and pull it open.

She's standing in the doorway so I can't get out. "What were you doing?"

"Using the bathroom, now can you please get out of my way?"

"Take off your jacket," she demanded.

"What?" I asked.

"Just do it, Darcy."

I roll my eyes and pull my sweater off. I hold my arms out. "See, Mom? I'm not cutting myself."

She grabbed my purse from my hands.

"What do you think you're doing?" I demanded, snatching my purse out of her grasp. I push my way past her to my bedroom and slam the door. I locked it behind me.

I pull an envelope from my purse and open up the letter. _"You've always been our angel. Suddenly something changed. Please help us understand."_ I was their angel alright. Now I'm just their fallen angel.

Curling up in my bed, I hold the letter close to my heart and my tears start to fall. I'm drowning and I can't get help. Why can't I just tell them what happened to me? Everything would be so much easier if they knew. They would understand and then everything would be okay.

Oh how I'd love to get my hands on the bastard who did this to me. I just want five minutes to beat my anger into him. That's all I need.

What am I going to do? If I have the baby then everyone will see me pregnant. If I don't have the baby, then I'll just have something else to beat myself up over.

I picked up the phone and dialed the number that I had come to know so well.

"Hey," I said nervously, "I really need to talk to you."

Next in **When the Bottom Drops Out**, Darcy struggles with her new knowledge, and confides in a friend. Meanwhile, her parents search her bedroom.


End file.
